


sinner sinner chicken dinner

by alternativedrive (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, They are lesbians, haha - Freeform, highschool aid ftw, why are you still reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alternativedrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what Lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> thought about this

chappa one of ao3 story

Sapphire Titanium seemed to be an average girl in her neighborhood. Nothing about her really stood out, except for the fact that she covered her eyes with her hair. She was also very shy, and seemed to only be friends with a select few people. They all had been going to the same 200 year old christian school since kindergarten. It was a quiet little place, with only a few new students every year. The building would hardly be renovated. The outside was yellow and there were three buildings on the campus. One for the high school students, one for middle school and the last one for kindergarten and grade school. It was a very home-y place, even though it was so old and worn down.  
September seemed to come like a speeding car. Before Sapphire knew it, she was walking down the sidewalk that was covered with crunchy orange leafs. Luckily enough, school wasn't that far away. Just a quick five minute walk.  
As she walked down the sidewalk, she saw what seemed like a new student walk opposite to her. She was wearing the uniform, a dark blue skirt and matching polo shirt. She seemed to be in a rush and was holding her bag close to her body. The skirt she was wearing seemed way to short for her. Sapphire could swear she saw the girls underwear.  
Her skin was dark and seemed to have a red tint to it (suntan?). Her hair was pulled back with a red head band and looked quite out of shape, yet had a bit of muscle. Sapphire stopped to watch the girl walk across the street. She looked both ways, half tripped and covered her hand with her face before running into the school doors. 

"You checking her out, sapphire?" A voice said behind her. It was rose, one of her dearest friends and the only one who knew that she was gay.  
"Rose... I was just looking because she looked new." Sapphire lied. Rose gave her a pouty face.  
"I remember you saying the same thing about-"  
"Rose! That was last year, I'm over her now. " sapphire interrupted as she blushed. Rose laughed.  
"Pearls coming by the bus. She should be here soon, and I promised to wait for her. " Rose said.  
"I don't think I can wait right now. I'll see you back in class, alright?" Sapphire said. Rose nodded her head. Sapphire walked across the street, and Rose waved to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's my favorite lesbians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love this lesbians

Ruby Chromium was a big baby. She lived with her mother most of life, and the both of them moved around almost every other year to accommodate with her job in the military. She was lucky enough to get into this high class school, with the way she acted. Her emotions seemed to be a constant battle. She would be crying one moment, then happy the next. Because of this, she would have very violent outbursts that caused her to be suspended from many of her schools. Of course, she tried to control her emotions, but it would always end in tears.   
One of her favorite ways of coping with her on and off emotions had to be going to the gym and (attempting) to work out. Her hobby came with strange looks because of how sometimes she would break out in tears randomly. If it wasn't that, it was because she was chubby and short. 

It would be the first day of school she had in 4 months, not counting summer break. Her mother had ordered her uniform 3 months before she would actually start, but she didn't grow into it well.   
'I thought I'd be in better shape by September, mom.' Ruby whined.   
Ruby walked out of her house, holding her bag self-consciously close to her body. Her skirt was way too short for her, and she didn't want a dress code violation on the first day. She was embarrassed, obviously, and hoped that people wouldn't notice her skirt, yet alone the sun burn on her back.   
Ruby looked across the street to see a pretty girl on the opposite side of her. She suddenly got very self conscious, and held the straps of her bag tighter to her body.   
'Oh god please don't notice me pretty girl please...' She thought. She kept her head up, and looked straight forward, not noticing a bump in the road.   
Almost falling, she caught herself and took a breather before running across the street in complete embarrassment.   
'She definitely saw me.'


End file.
